Balance
by Jinksyfire
Summary: The Three World's are thrown out of balance and Inuyasha must gather his gang to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and a now grown up Rin begin to deal with their feelings for each other emerging. A classic story of falling in love!
1. Ch1: Ten years later

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yet agin, another passtime story from yours truly! Anyway, I do have a couple of warnings. The first one, for almost all of my stories, language. And my other one, LEMON! ^_^ Now that that's taken care of, let's get started! XD**

**(Story)**

A troll demon barricaded the streets of Inuyasha's village. Children screamed as parents hid in their homes praying for a miracle. The troll screeched and punched through the nearest hut it could reach. After the crash and debris finished cluttering down toward the ground, the troll grinned with accomplishment. That grin soon faded away as he felt a pain on his side. The pain soon faded as his body was sliced clean in half. The troll wailed a final cry of pain before disappearing into ash and eventually evaporating in the air.

After the dust and smell faded away, the village folks looked out of their windows and doors and saw Rin. She was wearing her usual demon slayer outfit that Sango had given her, except the armor was orange rather than pink and green like Sango's or Kohaku's. She also wore her long, wavy, dark hair in her usual side braid. Her weapon, her scythe, was in her hand and clean of the troll's blood.

When the people saw her standing proudly in the middle of the street, they began to emerge and applauded for her. They then began with the now usual gestures of congrats.

"A superb job once again Lady Rin."

"Oh, thank you very much."

She then quickly proceeded to attend to the hut the troll had destroyed. She saw a pile of rubble move and immediately began to move clumps of wood and straw out of the way. She then managed to free Lady Kaede. Rin helped her out of the rubble.

"Are you all right, Lady Kaede?"

"Oh my child, this will have been the third time my house has been destroyed ever since those demon attacks have been going on!"

Rin gazed at her in shock at first, but managed to chuckle it off after a few moments. Despite her age and weakness, Lady Kaede always seemed to manage to get lucky in situations like this and walk away unharmed.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay someplace for a while until we get your house fixed." Rin claimed. A villager cried out a few moments later.

"Oh don't worry about your hut Lady Kaede! The other village carpenters and I will go off to find some wood for your hut right away!"

Lady Kaede replied, "Why, thank ye kindly gentlemen."

After the men departed for the forest, Lady Kaede and Rin started to head towards Inuyasha and Kagome's house towards the edge of the village. Kagome saw them approach and immediately ran after them.

"Oh thank Gods, are you two all right? Lady Kaede, is that debris all over your kimono? Is from your house?"

"I'm afraid so, dear child." Lady Kaede solemnly replied.

"Again! Oh well, I suppose that you can stay with us for a while, can't she Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced back at her house just in time to see her husband walk out of the hut onto the small deck.

"Honestly Kagome, why is it that every single time the old hag's place get destroyed that she has to come and stay with us? Send her over to Rin's place or something. She's got plenty of room there."

"NO DADDY!" A young boy then came blazing out of the hut and latched himself onto Inuyasha's leg, almost knocking him off balance. This child wore a plain green kimono top with a blue obi with tan kimono pants. He had white hair down to his neck with tiny puppy ears sticking out of the sides where his ears would be. When he looked up at Inuyahsa, his huge golden eyes pleaded toward his father.

"Daddy please! Please let Lady Kaede stay here! She never gets to come around anymore since the demon breakout."

At first, Inuyasha stared at his son in a very strict manner, but then his eyes softened and became kind.

"Ok, ok Nobu, she can stay."

"Yay!" The boy jumped into his father's arms and squeezed him for a moment. Inuyahsa then smiled as he ran to Lady Kaede. Kagome smiled to herself. Ever since Nobu was born, Inuyasha adored his son and could never seem to say no to him. After Nobu had his moment of hugs and kisses from Lady Kaede, he targeted Rin next. He clenched onto her leg as she walked toward the hut.

"So, what was the demon that you had to fight just now Rin?"

"Oh, just another one of those troll demons."

Nobu cringed back in disgust, almost as if he were afraid to touch Rin any longer.

"Eeeewwww...I hear their slimy and smell gross!"

Rin chuckled as she made her way into the hut. She then noticed the pot of tea that was brewing over the fire.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't know that you were brewing up tea. Mind if I wash up then help you?"

"Of course you can dear."

After Rin went to the well out back and washed her face and hands, she returned to the hut and helped Kagome with the tea. After it was finished, Kagome, Rin, Kaede, and Inuyasha, all sat down at the table together while Nobu went outside to check on something he'd thought he'd smelt earlier.

"Lady Kaede," Rin stated. ", this is the third time this moon cycle that your house has been destroyed by demons!"

"Come to think of it," Kagome interrupted. ", a lot of demons have been appearing lately. I know they're weak demons but still, it's like they're all waking up from a hibernation of some kind."

"I wouldn't say that it's just the weak demons that are affected if I were you." Inuyahsa stated as he drank his tea.

"What makes you say that?" Kaede questioned.

"I myself have been feeling abnormally restless lately. I can't seem to sleep at night, and sometimes I even just feel...aggravated."

_"Since when are you __**not**__ aggravated?"_ Kagome thought.

"Huh...that's strange...I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru has felt anything lately." Rin said.

"I have." A deep and familiar voice appeared from the doorway. Rin felt the butterflies in her stomach as she heard it. She turned to the doorway to confirm her theory. Blocking it was Sesshomaru. He was in the process of removing his mokomoko and armor to let himself in when Nobu appeared behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! I thought I smelt something familiar earlier! It was Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru made his way into the hut, Nobu right behind his feet. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"So, why the special visit all of a sudden?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question Rin just asked. If you've felt differently recently, I mean."

"You mean you can feel that aura too?"

"As clear as night and day. I can't eat, sleep, concentrate...I just feel so...so..."

Rin interrupted.

"Out of place, my Lord?"

"Exactly, thank you Rin."

Sesshomaru glanced over and gave Rin a tiny smile. All she did was smile back in return.

"Well," Lady Kaede claimed. ", I don't like this situation one bit. Something is amiss in the world. Until we find out what is going on, we can only protect this village as best we can.

Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha nodded their heads obediently at Lady Kaede.

"Right!" They all said. Sesshomaru just stood there in content. A promise like that was something he simply couldn't keep at the time. If Inuyasha's village was experiencing this, there might be similar incidents like this happening in all part of the West. But...

He had also come back for his usual visit for Rin. He hadn't been able to see her in a few months and was wondering how she was doing. Even now, he was glancing at Rin. Nothing much had changed about her. She had the healthy glow around her skin, her large eyes had the same kindness, and when she stood up to depart from the hut, she carried herself in the same proud but graceful stance that most girls her age weren't able to master.

After a goodbye hug from Nobu and the rest of the household, Rin picked up her scythe from the deck and departed for her own house. Sesshomaru followed her and eventually reached her side. She noticed him and blushed slightly. She was so used to following him that it felt weird for him to be walking beside her, almost like an equal now rather than a mere traveling companion. Sesshomaru gently glanced at her and smiled.

"So Rin, besides these demon breakouts, how's life in the village been for you?"

**(Author's Notes)**

**Now that you've started reading, what did you think of it? I always love to hear your opinions! ^_^**


	2. Ch2: A walk through tthe village

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! Its story time again! Nothing much going on here today, except having a cookout celebrating Mother's Day today! I actually made my first successful triple layered chocolate cake for her and my grandmother's today! I hope it turned out all right! I'm crossing my fingers that they'll like it!**

**(Story)**

Rin and Sesshomaru were walking along the village's main road. They weren't walking anywhere in particular. It was more like a scouting trip, watching for any intruder or demon who tried to enter the village. Occasionally they would glance at each other to see that they had not left each other behind. Sesshomaru took longer glances at Rin though.

In all of his years of watching Rin grow up, he'd never imagined her as the fighting type. She certainly had the strength and energy to hold up the life of a fighter. And, to tell the truth, the training had made Rin healthy as well. He could tell that underneath the demon slayer armor, she had a finely toned body. Her healthy eating style had perfected her growth and rid her skin of oil, leaving it smooth and silky. Even though her hair was in a side braid, Sesshomaru could tell that it had grown thicker, lighter, and possibly wavier that it was when she was a child.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin curiously asked. Sesshomaru jolted a bit as Rin's voice thrust him out of his trance. He didn't notice that he'd been staring at her for so long.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin." Sesshomaru apologized. Rin only smiled as her eyes grew gentle. Sesshomaru didn't need to hear words from her mouth to know that she had forgiven him.

"Rin, something's nagging in the back of my mind." Sesshomaru stated.

"What is it, my Lord?" Rin asked.

"You becoming a fighter surprised me enough, but…" Sesshomaru then walked a little closer to Rin's side and touched the scythe that was hoisted on her back.

"…Why a scythe? It wasn't given to you was it?"

"Oh, well, not exactly my Lord." Rin admitted. She then reached back and grabbed her scythe from her back; she then dug it to the ground, letting the blade face the sky.

"You see, my Lord, this scythe used to belong to a petty demon that tried to attack the village. After Kohaku killed it, I kept the scythe and used it in case a demon ever intruded my home. Then it turned into protecting my neighbors, then the whole village. Totosai actually helped me upgrade the blade with a dragon demon's fang. It may not be the strongest weapon ever created, but if it helps me protect the village, then it's good enough for me." Rin then glanced up in wonder at her scythe. Sesshomaru admired it along with her as it blazed in the sun. It was as if the gleaming weapon was proud of its strength and power.

Sesshomaru once again stared in awe of its wielder. This fighter that this scythe belonged to was not a mighty warrior seeking for fame and recognition; the fighter was no evil creature creating the malice and death a scythe usually symbolized. This fighter was a modest human girl who was trying to protect her village and the people and demons in it. That noble cause, in and of itself, had made her a wise fighter and a kind person that everybody could look at as an equal…even for a demon like Sesshomaru.

"…Well," Sesshomaru gently began to speak. His hand slid down from the handle of Rin's scythe and headed closer to her. The clawed fingertips finally reached her cheek. Sesshomaru took a glance at the precious figure before him. He knew that she was strong and could very well fend for herself; but…he couldn't help but feel, for some unknown reason, that she was as fragile as a withering stick ready to snap whenever it moved, let alone be placed in the middle of a storm. Sesshomaru found himself leaning closer to Rin. Rin blushed slightly as he did so.

"…Just take care of yourself Rin." Sesshomaru gently warned. Rin now felt the heat emitting from her cheeks. But she just chuckled to herself, and stood up on her toes. Sesshomaru then let her forehead touch his. They remained in that stance for few moments before they both started smiling and laughing with each other about the promise keeping motion they had concocted.

Their feelings of bliss were interrupted when they heard a crash. They turned to the outskirts of the village just in time to see some trees being knocked over. Rin then noticed Sango carrying her Hiraikotsu and bolting through the village toward the crash. Rin glanced up worriedly at Sesshomaru. He turned back at her and drew his Bakusaiga as Rin pulled her scythe from the ground.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stated. Rin nodded her head and they both sprinted toward the area where the trees had fallen, both ready to fight whatever new intruder was trying to enter the village.

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, whatcha think? Whatcha think? I know that Sesshomaru was a bit nice in this story, but I love it when he gives her moments like this! I couldn't help myself! XD**


	3. Ch3: Who are you!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ello luvs! ^_^ Mother's day cake was a success yesterday! I'm glad my baking skills are getting better! And here's another quick update on this story. **

**(Story)**

Another troll demon was trying to ambush the village. This one was much larger and obviously much stronger that the demon Rin had killed earlier. As she and Sesshomaru made their way to the outskirts of the village where it was, the two of them caught up with Inuyahsa and Sango.

"Kagome will be here in a few moments. She's taking Nobu to Kaede's and getting her arrows." Inuyahsa explained as he leapt into the air and was the first to greet the troll. He scratched the big red demon, but didn't draw any blood. Sango's Hiraikotsu then flung out toward the demon and managed to give the troll demon a very nasty gash on his chest. Sesshomaru was about to draw his Bakusaiga and finish this battle once and for all, but Rin jumped in the air, scythe in hand. Sesshomaru couldn't use his sword in battle with Rin fighting. The energy from his attacks would surly harm her! Rin also manages to get a couple good swipes at the demon. But, the demon just continued to roar and thrash trees and bits of houses around the tiny group.

"Damn it! Why can't these bastards just go down already?" Inuyasha complained as he readied himself for another go at the demon with his claws. Before he had the chance however, a light pink light appeared from behind the tiny group. A sacred arrow flung from behind them and hit the troll demon square in the chest. With a loud shriek, the demon had a hole burned in his chest that steamed a bit as he fell toward the ground. After he lay motionless for a while, the group turned back to see Kagome standing there with her bow and in her attack stance.

"Nice job Kagome, as usual!" Sango commented as she ran over toward Kagome. Kagome, however, lowered her bow in frustration.

"I don't understand? Why have all of these demons suddenly gone on a rampage. Inuyahsa, you yourself said that you'd been feeling strange lately!" Kagome said as she turned toward her husband. Sesshomaru stepped into the conversation.

"As have I." he said calmly. Rin then made her way next to Sesshomaru's side and glanced up at him with her large brown eyes.

"Any ideas on what's going on my Lord?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru just stood there, unsure of what to say. Before he could speak however, Rin suddenly felt herself on the ground with a thud.

"OW! HEY, LET GO OF ME!" Rin exclaimed as the troll demon grabbed her leg and stood up, lifting her in the air by her leg. She tried to grab for her scythe, but it slipped out of her hand toward the ground, leaving her dangling helplessly. As the tiny group looked on in horror, they noticed the demon's chest begin generate new skin and heal on its own. Kagome glanced up in horror.

"B-but…how? My sacred arrow should have killed him!" Kagome said as she fired another arrow as his arm that was holding Rin. But, almost as soon as she hit his arm, it regenerated and healed again and still grasped Rin in the air. Rin then turned toward the tiny group.

"MY SCYTHE! GET ME MY SCYTHE!" Rin shouted. Sesshoamru instantly leapt forward and grasped her scythe. Meanwhile, Sango prepared to swing her Hiraikotsu and Kagome aimed to fire another arrow at the demon. Sesshomaru grabbed the scythe and tossed at Rin. As soon as she caught it, Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu and Kagome fired an arrow. From then on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Rin. Kagome's arrow was flying toward the demon's head, the Hiraikotsu was gliding toward the demon's lower torso, while Rin swung her scythe in the middle of the troll's chest. Once their weapons' did all of their slicing and cutting, they all miraculously met at a single point. At that moment, and explosion of golden light appeared, and Rin was sent flying in the air away from the troll demon. Sesshomaru managed to see her and jumped into the air and caught her in his arms. He landed gently as knelt on the ground, keeping Rin in place and close to him. As the explosion occurred, a burst of white smoke emitted from the disintegrating troll demon and was blown in all directions. All of them covered their faces as they waited for the explosion to stop. Once the wind died down and the smoke dispersed, they all began to stand up from the ground and unravel their faces. They all then went into defense stances as they noticed something. A figure appeared from the smoke. At first, it was just a silhouette; then as the smoke dispersed for good, a figure of a floating young woman appeared from the mist. She wore traditional warrior clothing and armor on her as she wore bold golden earing and a thick, weaving like crown in messy brown hair the was put up in messy half pigtails. In her finger and knuckles leather gloves, she held Sango's Hiraikotsu. Sango instantly placed her hand on the sheath of her sword and prepared herself for an attack.

"Hey! Give me back my Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed at the powerful looking warrior. The woman just opened her bright hazel eyes and glared at Sango. After a few moments of tense staring at Sango, the woman thrusted the large boomerang at her. Rather than flying straight at her, the Hiraikotsu landed right next to Sango. The tiny group just stared at the woman, confused why she didn't attack Sango with her own weapon. The woman then closed her eyes again and descended toward the ground. Once she landed, she began walking toward the group, her shoes making almost no noise in the ground. She stopped a few yards away from the group before opening her eyes again. She gazed at each of the members of the tiny group before her before finding who she was searching for.

"…Sango…Kagome…Rin…" The woman said. Her voice was lower and deeper for a woman. It was surrounded with elegance yet assertiveness at the same time. The three women then perked a bit as the stranger called their names. Rin was she first to speak, gripping her scythe tightly.

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Rin demanded as she stood up, escaping Sesshomaru's grasp. The woman then glanced back at each of the girls with her bright eyes.

"Don't worry. I did not come here to fight you three. I've been searching for you for a long time now. My name is Akane…and I come to you three in dire need for help." The woman said as she gazed with now pleading eyes at the three women.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Comment and tell me what you think! ^_^**


End file.
